


Stancest Halloween

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Baker, Happy halloween, M/M, different times each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: As it says in the title, simply two Stancest Halloween inspired stories featuring my Chubby Baker Au mixed with a bit of canon.





	1. Young Stancest

With evening finally having fallen the eldest of the pine twins began to light the candles in the various pumpkins that followed the old gravel drive way to the porch, chuckling to himself at seeing the various carved faces and failed attempts to make them even ‘spookier’ than last years. A gentle breeze ruffled the hair on the back of his neck, leaves crinkling and scattering in his wake as he made his way back to the porch, fixing the cobweb decorations on the untamed bushes before blowing out the candle he held.

“Stanley, candles are lit!” He called, shrugging off his jacket in the small hallway, sniffing with a growing smile, the scents of chocolate and cinnamon hanging in the warm air telling him that Stanley was just about done making his neighborhood famous truffles- after all, who wouldn’t want Stanley’s truffles? With all the care and long hours he took with each batch there was no doubt that each round treat was a mouthwatering favorite. Placing the used candle on the hallway table Stanford made his way into the kitchen, a soft breathy chuckle sounding at seeing the various trays of chocolate orbs, melting pots and dishes with crumbled cookies and coconut littering the counters and kitchen table- the twin of the hour bent over said table with his hair back and hands smeared with melted and drying chocolate, hazel eyes narrowed intently as he put the finishing touches on his treats. 

“The children are going to start making their rounds soon, are you sure you made enough?” He teased, grabbing the holiday themed baggies from the counter, beginning to fill them with the treats, snagging one for himself as he did so. “Delicious as always Stanley, honestly, you’re going to blow Mrs. Weather bee’s candied apples out of the water again this year.”

“Oh please, how hard is it to buy caramel chews and melt them?” Stanley scoffed, drizzling the last bit of white chocolate on the truffles before finally standing up with a crack of his back, a sigh of relief escaping at finally being able to stand up straight after being hunched forward for so long. “Stanford! Those are for the kids; your truffles are already packed away in the ice box.” Unable to keep from laughing as he chastised his brother Stanley brought a chocolate coated finger to his mouth, licking away the bitter sweet layer before rubbing it on the soiled apron that hung around his pudgy belly and hips adding more to the mess already staining the white fabric. 

Tying small red ribbons at the ends of the treat bags Stanford lined them up as neatly as he could in the orange jack-o-lantern bowl Stanley had picked out at the dime store, the face on the bowl border lining creepy the more Stanford gazed at it; placing the bowl on the small table by the front door Stanford began the tedious task of stacking the chocolate coated plates and mixing bowls to the sink, dumping the remaining topping treats into the trash, finding a bit of a nostalgia as he did so, the scent reminding him of how Ma used to make them candied sweets each Halloween night- always a bit burnt on the bottom, however, still made with love. 

“I’m going to head up stairs and change, your costume is in the living room!” The younger of the two called out happily, the soiled apron draped over one of the wooden kitchen chairs before he left, soft footsteps muffled by the carpet on the stairs, the sound of the door slamming the only indicator Stanford received that Stanley had made it up there without hesitation. Shaking his head Stanford smiled, pulling his glasses off for a moment to clean them whilst he thought of last year and all the years’ prior that Ma Pines had always made them dress in partnering costumes. As far back as Stanford could remember- pumpkins, tigers, even salt and pepper shakers- the habit never broke even once they had moved out. Last year they had dressed up as Dr. Frankenstein and Frankenstein’s monster, the memory earning yet another chuckle as Stanford remembered the long hours Stanley took in the bathroom to wash the green paint off- why he had painted himself head to toe in the paint Stanford didn’t know, yet he couldn’t deny the happiness it brought to see his twin so engrossed in a project that required both their efforts. 

Pulling the curtains over the windows Stanford promptly began to undress, his clothes laid neatly over the tweed couch’s arm rest before he began tugging on the various articles of his sailor suit- Sailors, no matter how the years changed Stanley and him still held a love for the ocean they grew up both in and around. It seemed only fitting they would dress up as sailors, the white cotton of the costume uniform creased where it had been ironed the night previous, hanging off Stanford in all the right places. The creaking of the floor boards upstairs caught his attention before the sight of Stanley on the stairs had, the white suit clinging to him a bit when he walked, chubby thighs and belly barely contained by the fabric. 

“Ahoy there Captain.” Stanley winked in play, his right-hand flicking outwards in a quick salute before he approached, shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail that was hidden by the navy blue cap. “We be ready for yet another successful night of treat givin’?” 

“That we be, first mate Stanley, that we be.” Meeting him half way Stanford rested a six fingered hand on Stanley’s right hip, lips brushing his twins before molding against them, each kiss soft and sweet, the residue flavor of chocolate and pumpkin spine lingering on Stanley’s tongue. “Perhaps next year when Mrs. Bakers daughter is old enough we could convince her to let us take her out trick-or-treating, I know you desperately want to.”

Nodding in agreement Stanley nuzzled forward, the tip of Stanley’s nose brushing against his twin’s whilst a smile grew on his lips. “What can I say? I love children, and I love Halloween. Remember when we used to go out? Ma would hide our candy sacks so we wouldn’t have the chance to eat all of it at once.”

“And Pa would take out all the root beer barrels for himself.” Stanford added with a laugh, his free hand resting on Stanley’s belly. “You used to trade me your Charlie chews for my toffee peanuts.”

“Not like you were going to eat them- and besides, marshmallow chocolates are only good around Christmas and New Year’s.” Stanley defended, stepping back at the sound of small knuckles knocking on the front door, eyes wide with delight. “First kid of the night, come on Stanfy!”

Following his twin to the door Stanford hung back with his arms crossing over his chest, smiling softly in thought whilst he watched Stanley coo over the trick-or-treaters costumes, handing out the small bag of treats before patting them on the head, closing the door to keep out the autumn night’s chill. 

“A pumpkin, and two princesses’!” He grinned, placing the bowl back on the hallway table, pressing a kiss to his twins’ stubbled jaw. “Maybe someday we’ll have our own little ones to dress up. Wouldn’t it be wonderful? Just picture all the family costumes we could do!”

Opening his mouth to reply Stanford was stopped by the sound of more children at the door, a finger pressing to his lips before Stanley turned to open the door enthusiastically to greet them…

 

With the last Jack-o-lantern blown out for the night and candy bowl long since been emptied of its treats Stanford locked up the house for the night, hanging up his sailor hat on the coat rack before heading into the darkened living room; the only light coming from the glow of the television, a black and white horror movie playing on its screen. Moving to curl up beside his twin Stanford wrapped the throw blanket around them, moving so that Stanley could rest his head on his chest whilst they reached into the white bowl that held their truffles, taking turns in feeding one another, sneaking in kisses to taste the chocolate on each other’s’ lips in between watching the old film. Stroking a hand down Stanley plumped and curved side Stanford hummed in thought, allowing the truffle in his mouth to melt and dissolve, feeling the gentle breath of his twin puffing against his chest; turning to smile down at him Stanford slipped off the rubber band that held Stanley’s pony tail in place, smoothing out the locks of hair before looking back to the screen of the television.

With a soft snore Stanley huddled closer to Stanford’s chest, a bit of hair falling into his face- oh yes, these were Halloween nights that Stanford loved the best. 

No tricks, only treats.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights to the shack were dimmed whilst the glows of orange and purple lights shone and twinkled from outside; having it be the first year that the two aged pine twins were having their great niece and nephew over they did the best they could in decorating the old cabin of a shack. Pumpkins both carved and painted- glitter paint of course, as was Mabel’s contribution, decorated the porch and roof, cobwebs hanging from the totem pole and windows- the decorations would win no prize, however, Stanford couldn’t help but smile seeing the way his home was transformed. After all, it wasn’t often that he and Stanley had their family over, and the fact that they had decorated together made it even more festive. With a mug of apple cider in hand Stanford headed up from his underground work shop, stepping out of the way just in time to avoid running into the two girls that ran past, a low-voiced girl dressed as a witch whilst the other wore glasses and a bedazzled cat costume. 

“Careful ladies.” Stanford called out, shaking his head before blowing on his mug, taking a sip; heading into the dining room he stopped in the door way, cherishing the sight before him. 

Sitting at the dining table Stanley sat a bit hunched over, needle and thread in hand whilst he stitched up a tear in silk purple fabric; however, it wasn’t the way Stanley worked that made Stanford stop in the door way, no, it was the way his twin smiled, the way his eyes were narrowed in concentration yet still practically glowing with barely contained joy at being able to help their young niece and nephew. Despite the years taking their tolls Stanley was still just as beautiful to Stanford since the day they first shared their first kiss; Stanford noted the fine details of his twin as he walked in, wisps and locks of graying brown hair pulled back in a tight pony tail- having worked in a bakery for so long Stanley was still pleasantly plumped an attribute that their niece declared made him more ‘huggable’. Snipping the thread Stanley sat up in time to see his twin, smiling as he stood to crack and stretch, the fine wrinkles of his face more defined in the dim lighting.

“You’re good to go Miss Pretty-Princess-Kitten.” Stanley ruffled his grandnieces hair, careful of the tiara before ushering her to grab her candy sack, taking the moment of being childless to kiss his twin. “Talking about Princesses, I finished my costume.” He murmured, unable to keep from winking at the way his twin’s cheeks heated up; true to Stanley’s promise at the beginning October he kept his costume a secret, not showing or hinting to Stanford what it could possibly be. However, now Stanford was curious, only one costume coming to mind from the way Stanley spoke.

But no…

He didn’t mean…

“The kids are going to be leaving soon,” Stanley continued, stepping away to clean up the left-over threads and needle, sashaying his hips as he did so; “Don’t forget to give Dipper the flashlight, you know he likes to be prepared.”

Nodding dumbly Stanford took the offered flash light from the kitchen table, turning in order to find his grandnephew, the poor boy being stuck in wearing a knight’s outfit to match the theme of his twin sister Mabel’s costume. 

“Now, are you sure you children don’t want us to come with you?” Stanford asked, looking from each child, noting the looks of confidence and slight annoyance from Dipper who fidgeted under the weight of his plastic and cardboard armor. 

“Trust me Grunkle Ford, we have this all under control!” Mabel chirped, her purple gown shimmering in the dim lighting, hand sewn beads giving it a glittered and bedazzled look. With a sigh from her Great Uncle Mabel clasped her hands before herself, smiling her impish smile till he finally caved. “We promise to leave you the Vanilla Chews!”

Chuckling Stanford nodded, ruffing her hair when she passed by, reminding them once more to be back to the shack before curfew. With the Shack free of children Stanford finally sighed in relief, the silence a welcome change compared to the giggling and shrieking he had been listening to since the crack of. Heading back to the kitchen Stanford stopped, spying a costume laid out on the chair, a simple note from Stanley telling him to put it on. Curiously he lifted the costume up by the hangar, noting the details on the trim that decorated the brown robes that reminded Stanford of an old warlock character he had once played as back during college. Giving it a look over he couldn’t help but appreciate it, the piece being one of Stanley’s better costumes he noted, blinking in surprise before he laughed aloud, spying the faux elf ears and wizarding staff he nearly mistook as his twins’ cane. Shifting off his lab coat Stanford removed his crimson red turtle neck, slipping on the robes with ease, the soft silk cool against his heated skin, the sleeves tastefully wide and loose; picking up the ears he removed his glasses in order to slide them into place, the weight almost unnoticeable as he slipped his glasses back into place, taking the staff in hand. Heading quietly to the hallway Stanford caught his reflection in one of the pictures’, a wry laugh escaping at how truly ridiculous he appeared, only turning around at the sound of fabric dragging on the hardwood floor behind him, the sight making his breath hitch.

“Happy Halloween my dear Wizard.” Stanley cooed, an arm out stretched to show off a silk white glove that reached to his elbow whilst the other hand held a bit of the blue sheer fabric of the gowns sash; even in the dim lighting Stanford saw the care and time Stanley took in sewing the gown, the bodice a soft white with dark blue ribbon that trimmed the under hem and top, sewn in wired cups lifting Stanley’s plumped breasts to give him the appearance of being a breast size larger. The skirt of the gown was cinched just above the hips to show the full curve of Stanley’s thick hips and thighs, slimming just a bit at the knees before fanning out once more to drape around his white heeled feet; much to Stanford’s surprise Stanley’s lips were painted a bright rosy pink, cheeks dusted in the similar color whilst his eyes were outlined by a bit of blue mascara, shoulder length hair curled just a bit in order for it to fall over his shoulders. 

“Stanley-” Stanford was cut short by the white gloved finger that was raised to cut him off, Stanley’s lips stretching in a playful smile.

“Now, now, before you say anything I didn’t mess up your papers- but I did borrow a bit of your role-playing journals to make the costumes- Princess Unattainabelle you called her?” Stanley’s eye lashes batted, looking every bit as beautiful and plumped as he had been twenty years ago. “Well then, that will all change tonight. We have a few hours before the kids come back, and I believe my dear wizard deserves to finally capture his princess.” Moving forward Stanley draped a hand against his twins neck, lips brushing just as gently against his stubbled cheek before pulling a bit on the hem of Stanford’s collar. “Come on, let’s take this trick-or-treating upstairs.”

Mutely Stanford found his legs moving before he was aware of walking, unable to look anywhere else but to his twin that lead him up the stairs, the scent of strawberries weak in the air- the telltale sign that Stanley was wearing perfume for such an occasion. Once inside the bedroom Stanford was led over to his usual reading chair, being pushed back softly to sit down, watching whilst Stanley adjusted the silver tiara on his head, a lock of hair falling into his face as he nestled down on Stanford’s lap, gloved fingers running through his short hair.

“Tell me Stanfy, what’s Halloween night without a treat?” Leaning forward Stanley pressed a kiss to his twins’ lips whilst he pinched him through the robe, using the gasp of surprise to slip his tongue between Stanford’s lips, eyes narrowing in play. “Of course it comes with a trick.” He teased, slipping his tongue back out, eyes glowing with mirth. Slipping down in between Stanford’s legs Stanley winked, pulling the robes up, tsking at the sighs of the pants that Stanford wore. Tugging down the zipper Stanley batted his eyes playfully, almost doll like, slipping the pants down with the help of Stanford’s hips until he was able to hold the ever hardening cock with his gloved finger tips, tongue darting out to lick his lips before planting a kiss to the tip. “Looks like the Evil Wizard has finally captured his princess, whatever shall I do but submit?”

“Such a good princess, already knowing your role.” Stanford groaned at the sight of Stanley holding his cock, a shiver jolting down his spine once Stanley brought his mouth closer to the erected tip, the tip lightly pressed and slid against Stanley’s lips to outline them with the bit of pre-cum that began to dribble. Silk gloved fingers stroked down the thick shaft whilst Staley brought his free hand up to cup and knead at the exposed sensitive sack, tongue sloppily licking down where his hand once was; licking back up the shaft Stanley hummed softly, opening his mouth wide enough to take the head, both hands now cupping at Stanford’s sack whilst he relaxed his tongue enough to take in more of his twins’ cock. A warm six fingered hand stroked through Stanley’s graying locks whilst he began to suck, fingers careful in their kneading, earning quiet groans and grunts from the elder twin. Stroking Stanley’s hair back Stanford watched as more of his cock vanished between his twin’s lips, hot tongue curling and stroking around the shaft whilst fingers kneaded and stroked the sensitive skin of his sack; brushing Stanley’s hair back with both hands Stanford gently traced the curve of his jaw, hips rolling forward as Stanley began to bob his head slowly, throat flexing as he did so. 

The wizard staff clattered to the floor forgotten once Stanford’s hips began to buck, the ends of his fingers threading and tangling up in Stanley’s locks; without need for encouragement Stanley’s eyes slid closed, his mouth opening wider in order to deep throat more of his twin, working his way to take all of him, the tip of his nose brushing against his twin’s belly after a bit of bobbing.

“That’s it dear, just like that.” Stanford groaned, voice muffled as he bit down on his bottom lip, unable to look away from his twin who’s eyes now were open fully and rolled up to stare back, a hand stroking down his thigh whilst the other hand still fondled and massaged. “Yess, such a good princess, keep doing that and I’ll give you my own treat…”

Bobbing his head faster Stanley’s lips tightened around his twins shaft before he pulled off with a lewd ‘plop’ having felt Stanford’s shaft twitch within his mouth; keeping the tip of Stanford’s cock aimed before himself Stanly began to fist him fast, and hard, mouth opened wide whilst his tongue hung out to catch the streaks of cum that gushed forward once Stanford gave a loud groan of Stanley’s name. Catching and lapping as much as he could Stanley sat back on his heels, hair falling back over his shoulders, lips kissed bruised and cheeks darkened; moaning lewdly Stanley caught his breath before leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Stanford’s’ spent cock getting up shakily to his feet. Smoothing out any possible wrinkles from his gown Stanley licked his lips once more, coyly slinking to the bed before moving to lay upon it, white gloved fingers curling to beck Stanford over to him. “I do believe this is the part in the story where the evil wizard ravishes his princess after having her submit to him- is it not?”

Shifting the pants the rest of the way off Stanford groaned, moving to the bed to glance down at his twin, a hand wiping at a bit of cum off his cheek before feeding it to the other; a hand stroking down Stanley’s torso Stanford made sure to caress the curves of Stanley’s plumped belly and thighs, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Such a beautiful princess I have managed to ensnare, however shall I break you into total submission?” Nipping Stanley’s bottom lip he moved to lay down beside him, a hand moving up under the skirt of Stanley’s gown, fingers stroking the silk of his panties, feeling just how aroused Stanley was whilst is lips attacked his neck. “Surely I shall give you a treat for being so sweet and compliant.”

Stroking him through the panties Stanford kissed and bit down his twins’ neck, a growl escaping him at each hitch of Stanley’s breath, noting the ways Stanley’s eyes closed and his mouth opened as he was stroked, feeling both his twins’ fingers and silk material pressing and slipping against his cock. 

“M-more…god…” Stanley whined, hips bucking up into his twins’ hand, legs spreading a bit. “Come on…”

“Shhh, princesses do not always get what they want. Tonight you received your treat, now here is my trick.” Tightening his fingers around Stanley through the silk Stanford cupped him firmly, lips moving down to Stanley’s bare shoulders to bite just above the lace, teeth digging into the skin before he lapped at the indented spots; feeling his hand becoming slicker Stanford began to stroke and fondle in a short fast rhythm, earning cries and whimpers from his twin. “So close, aren’t you? Coming untouched save for my hand and your own undergarments, tell me you love it Stanley.”

“I- I love it!” Stanley moaned loudly, hips surging forward as he came, soiling through the sheer undergarments whilst his back arched, cheeks turning crimson as he rode his orgasm, Stanford’s hand still stroking him. “I love your hands, I love you!”

Stopping his hand Stanford brought it to his mouth, licking where a bit of cum had bled through before kissing him soundly on the lips. “As I love you.”

Opening his mouth to chastise him for making him ruin the panties Stanley’s cheeks darkened tenfold at the sound of the front door banging open, excited chatter being heard.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” The voice of Mabel shouted, “we got so much candy this year!”

Groaning Stanley pulled a pillow out from under him, pressing it to his face to hide both his embarrassment whilst stifling his noises of post orgasm.

“Don’t worry Stanley, I’ll make sure the kids are tucked into bed,” Stanford grinned, lifting the pillow up enough to give him a kiss. “You just stay here my princess.”

Chuckling Stanley pressed the pillow down against his face harder, glad to not be the one to explain to the three giggling girls down stairs as to why Grunkle Ford’s lips and cheeks were covered in pink kiss prints.


End file.
